Ganon
"Oh I'm sorry Imy-dork, I'm afraid you'll never learn to fight..." - Ganon to Imydrex; Running From Death Toa Ganon is a Toa of plasma and was originally enlisted by his home village to fight in a war. He later became part of the Toa protectorate team. He is a very skilled toa in hand to hand combat and prefers to use his powerless nun-chucks rather than a weapon that channels his elemental energy. Biography Ganon was originally a builder until he was enlisted and picked by his village as an elite matoran to fight in an up coming war. He was taken to fort Kohydrox to be trained were he was promtly turned into a toa by Commander Krall. Toa protectorate Sometime later he joined the toa protectorate and was called to Tehktra nui to fight a pack of vicious rahkshi lead by toa Zoruxx. Toa Imydrex's Blog He encountered a toa of iron during the fight and nearly defeated the rahkshi when half of his team, were killed by the corrupted toa Zoruxx. Soon after him and Toa Skanix formed the Toa Tehktra along with Imydrex and Mandoch and headed off for the energy fields. Once there, the team stopped the fields from overloading and found the dead remains of one of his former team mates. They found a message within him and promptly left for the city. During their trip to the mudflats, he was ]] attacked by a being with three shoulder-mounted blasters, although he and his teammates managed to escape and he was able to disable one of the beings blaster. They stopped in a mud islet, and asked some ga-matoran the direction to The Rusty Mask. They went there, but before delivering a message to Kopek and Kopak, Zoruxx and his Mechanical Minions appeared. Then Skanix lit the room with a flame, and he was killed by the mechanical rahkshi all focusing their staff upon him at once. After that Ganon began to fight several waves of mechanical rahkshi, until he saw that Mandoch was going to be beheaded by Zoruxx. He couldn't help untimely leading to Mandoch's death. He engulfed the rahkshi that surrounded him, in plasma and kicked one of Zoruxx’s axes out his hand. Zoruxx threw his other axe to strike Ganon, and using his martial art skills,he dodged it. Then he jumped and kicked Zoruxx in the face. Zoruxx got to his feet, only for Ganon to ground him with his nun-chucks. Zoruxx ordered the rahkshi to swarm around Ganon and kill him. He was saved when accidentally Katron entered the scene and hit Zoruxx by accident. Then Zoruxx was about to retaliate until he realised the toa was Katron, and he had eariler forged a deal with him. He used his mask and fled out of the building. As Ganon’s toa protectorate armour was severally damaged after the battle at the rusty mask, he was removed of that armour. When he awoke, he wanted to thank Katron for saving his life. Katron upon realising the matoran he was looking for was leaving in a transport, he began bolting after the transport at tremendous speed. Soon the vehicle reached a motor-way. Katron was jumping from vehicle to vehicle to reach his target. Ganon, Imydrex and KMES were in hot pursuit when Katron’s mask send a wave of energy, destroying the hoverborads Ganon and the others were using. After being picked up in KMES MVTs, he and Imydrex realized that Katron’s power came from the mask. He and the KMES found and captured Katron. After that they witnessed Katron’s interrogation, and saw that the Jaxok didn’t work when electrocuted. After that, he and Imydrex were named "Honorary KMES Members" as Icax had fell ill, and evil was growing stronger in Tehktra nui. Then he and Imydrex met with the The Kanohi Stripes. There, Kopek informed them of Tehktra nui's strange happenings. Kopek said that the leader of the ta-matoran was capturing matoran and Rahi and took them underground in the fire kingdom, and they had to investigate and find out who was that leader. Later he and Imydrex went to visit Icax at the hospital. While the rest of the unit stayed with Icax, Ganon and Imydrex went to talk with a nurse. Kopak's unit left the hospital, as they had to track Zoruxx at Axorla Nui. Then, Ganon helped to enforce the security at the Crystal Cup event alongside with the recently formed toa Jessaco. They watched the event and witnessed Karton's victory over Aliki. After that, he and Imydrex stole and MVT and drove to the KMES' headquarters to get some weapons for their next mission. Here they met with Kopek, who informed them that all of the matoran of the fire kingdom had gone underground. When he and Imydrex were heading to the fire kingdom, they encountered a red being that was causing havoc in the city. Kopek froze the being in a block of ice, but it managed to get free. Ganon inmobilitzed the beast and Imydrex fused the being’s feet to the ground with iron shackles. Using the distraction, Ganon blasted the being, making it to collapse. Ganon renewed his trip to the fire kingdom with Imydrex, but a le-matoran riding a MVT collided with their MVT’s side. Ganon shared the power of the Kakama with Imydrex, and they were able to stop the matoran. He was found to be carring an olmak. The matoran began fleeing and he eventually crashed and died. They arrived at the fire kingdom, crossed the water bridge and stood in front of a gate. Two alien flying beings flew towards the two toa, but Imydrex quickly formed the mega laser blaster and disintegrated the beings. Ganon liquefied a part of the wall with his plasma powers, and the two made it in. There, instead of matoran, they saw some raptors. They fought the beings, without success. Ganon suggested Imydrex to run from the beasts, but Imydrex disintegrated them. Eventually, they reached an almost palace like terrifying building. Using a technique from Krall, Ganon found opened a secret passageway and the two went into the darkness. They arrived at a cavernous lair, and saw The Master picking up the Encryption key. They also saw another black being that claimed to be Magneon. Ganon witnessed the bloody fight between the two, and Magneon’s victory. After the battle, Magneon questioned the master about a key and a ship. Ganon was confused, and he and Imydrex realized that Tehktra Nui was ripping off of the planet surface they took temporary shelter in a chamber with stasis tubes. Running From Death Ganon witnessed Tehktra nui landing on Jadax Magna after the Crash-land, he and Imydrex saw that all the stasis tubes of their room opened. Suddenly, a being clipped Ganon’s head with its tail. Imydrex managed to save Ganon, who was de-hydrated. When he woke up, a being stepped in front of them. He tried to punch in the chest, but it was so strong that Ganon fell on the floor in pain. Another one stopped the fight. The two Crustainax brought the toa to their base, to heal Ganon. There, the Crustainax upgraded his armour. Then they went to a meeting. There, the Crustainax leader informed them that a pack of hunting rock steeds was headed towards them. He also explained them their history, their capture by the master, and that they were the last six members of their species. Then a female Crustainax informed Kinex that the rock steeds had found them. Imydrex, Ganon and the Crustainax prepared for battle. He argued with Ganon, but Imydrex bottled angers from his past, and took the discussion too much seriously. During the battle, Ganon, to anger Imydrex, killed all rock steeds that Imydrex was fighting, leaving the later in evidence. Imydrex, possessed by anger, Imydrex kicked Ganon full force in the jaw causing him to stumble backwards into a narrow crevasse in the desert earth. As Ganon fell, already overpowered with pain from the blow to his jaw, he banged and collied with the jagged rocks either side of the gorge tearing a huge gash in the side of his armour before falling into a small underground pocket and landing on solid bedrock rendering him presumably deceased. During his state of unconsciousness, Akatax fused to Ganon’s mind. Ganon woke up, and went to the surface. He observed that the surface was charred. He saw a reddened shell and Kinex awaking. Imydrex lied and said that Ganon was the author of the explosion. Ganon attacked Imydrex, and discovered that sharp blades emerged from his knuckles. Yexol explained that that was a part of their armour upgrade. Ganon attacked Imydrex again, but Xakhol stopped him. The Ganon Chronicles Ganon decided to leave the Crustainax base to the desert, as he felt that he had been betrayed. Imydrex suggested him to stay, claiming that recent events were water under the bridge. Ganon said that he didn’t need anyone to survive, and left the scene, throwing a rock steed head at Imydrex. He then went off into the desert and was disturbed by a green Toa riding a Vehicle. He immediately smashed the vehicle, knocking the Toa unconscience. Later the Toa woke up and began to fight him because he had damaged his means of transport. He broke the Toa's blade and knocked his mask off. As he was walking away from his defeated foe, he heard the Toa shout, "Get back here...!" But he just looked at the Toa and said, "You're not worth it!" He then encoutered Corruptax, who had plans for Ganon. Ganon did not agree with him. So Corruptax gave him a communicating device and a satchel full of flasks of water, in case he changed his mind. Toa named Kero noticed Ganon by a dryed out water-hole. Ganon, upon finding out the toa was part of KMES, realised he may have Upgrade Disks, which would be very helpful to Ganon. He decided to get these by force. They began to fight until a Skrall came and took Kero hostage. He got mad and begain to attack the Skrall. The Skrall retaliated and attacked him with his tribe blade. Thanks to his new influence, he healing almost instantly. He then savagely ripped the Skrall in two with his blades. Crushing the remains of his skull, he picked up the sharp edge of his helmet to attack Kero again. Before he could finish him off he was stopped by Pyrex, Jav and Yeq. Ganon, knowing it would be unwise to fight several outnumbered, conceded. He found an oppoturnity to escape and soon fled the KMES operatives presence. He decided to follow the team, undercover, to retrieve any information and eventully found out about a large power source in the vicinity Abilities and traits Ganon was always elite. As a matoran he was picked, along with 99 others, to be specially trained. He was even accepted into the Toa protectorate, a league of the best toa fighters on the planet. His specialtiy is performing hard martial arts moves and hand to hand combat, and is and has always been a great fighter. He was always friendly and humble and always respected his fellow man. During Running From Death Ganon showed a more nasty, sarcastic side after an argument between the two which ultimately lead to fighting. After being influenced by Akatax, he became rude, cocky, and cruel. He still remains a good fighter by now takes on a more savage stle of fighting. Abilities As a toa he can master, create and manipulate plasma, be it solid or liquid, as has the varoius standard powers of a toa. Though his training allows him to be a amazing fighter, which could be considered an ability. After his mind merge with Akatax he has recieve several powers. He has the power to heal himself now, due to the makuta and can harness some of the 42 kraata powers too Stats Strength: 13 Agility: 16 Toughness: 11 Mind: 13 Quotes "You don't need a fancy blade to beat an opponent, you just need skill,"-Toa Ganon, Toa Imydrex's Blog "Well we'll be helping people in the long-term so I guess it'll balance out, now get in!"-Toa Ganon, Toa Imydrex's Blog "Sure, as long as I don't have to parallel park!"- Toa Ganon, Toa Imydrex's Blog Build Here are the Toa Ganon building Instructions Trivia *Though he has two small wings on each arm, he cannot fly. The wings were customary of all of the Toa Protectorate. *His shield is also customary to the toa protectorate *He appears on the Running From Death banner *In Ganon's Training Video Ganon is portrayed as being mis-behaved and clumsy while usually he isn't. *All sprites of Ganon are courtesy of Rayg Sprite maker *Ganon's Quote "You don't need a fancy blade....." was originally what Commander Krall told him when he first got his Nun-chucks. *He is currently an honourary member of the Ko-matoran enforcement squad *In Toa Imydrex's Blog his voice was performed by Ids5621 but edited on sound edited software *His claws were based on the marvel character's Wolverine *Abc8920 upgraded most of the history of Ganon, except for The Ganon Chronicles, which were upgraded by Collector1. See Also Gallery:Ganon Appearances *Toa Imydrex's Blog (first apperance) *52 Days of Night *Ganon's Training Video *Running From Death *Dirty Money *The Ganon Chronicles Awards Category:toa Category:Plasma Category:Black Category:Orange Category:Honourary KMES member Category:Ids5621 Category:Toa Protectorate